Magic of Fate
by siro arashi
Summary: Chapter 5 is up - Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermoine and now add Jade, troubles going to brew. Harry PotterJackie Chan Adventures crossover. SLASH HD. Read&Review Please! DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Warning:This story contains slash, meaning boys loving boys. Don't like don't read it, those who do keep reading.  
  
Disclaimer:None of the Harry Potter or Jackie Chan Adventures characters mentioned in here belongs to me, except for the made up characters I add in for the story.  
  
Pairings:Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione and others as the story progresses.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
-Another summer, another year of school to look forward to- thought Harry Potter, everyone refered to the boy who lived.  
  
Passing his 5th year at Hogwarts and going on to his 6th, everything the exactly the same especially for our boy wonder. He still living at the Dursley's during the summer and Voldemort is still after his life. But even though somethings hasn't changed, some of course did; like his best friends Ron and Hermione got together near the end of their 5th school year and.....  
  
-Why can't I be happy like Ron and Hermione for once? Oh yeah, I forgot I'm the famous Harry Potter, happiness can't come into my life- Harry depressingly thought.  
  
-Beside that I have a screwed up love life, for three years I still can't tell I love him...- YES HIM, Harry Potter was in love with a boy. But not just any boy, fate had to pull a fast one on him, having him in love with the worst person in his life and as his enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Started back the first time when he met Draco before his first year, meeting at the robes shop in Hogsmeade. When the blonde entered the shop, he attracted Harry's attentions immediately beside the attitude he was commenting in his mind the blonde looks. During the time when they became enemies, Harry keeps thinking about how he want to touch Draco's handsome features, he was afraid that something was wrong with so he started to think of girls and he made himself believe that he had a crush of Cho Chang. Finally during his 3rd year he came to the fact that he was in love with him. In his 5th year he manages to come out to Ron and Hermione telling them he was gay, they didn't mind and they are still his friends no matter what.  
  
-Two more weeks before the start of school and another year of facing Malfoy, I'm not sure if I can keep it up- Harry sighed.  
  
---------------------------  
  
-Two more weeks until a new school year, two more weeks until I see him again- thought Draco Malfoy, laying on his bed in his room.  
  
-Why does my life sucks so much? It bad enough that my father is a top rank Deatheater and me and my mother is scared the shit of him of all the abuse he puts us through, but I have to fall in love as well. Well I'm not complaining or anything but how can I tell the love of my life, that I love him...- the thoughts of Draco drifted through his mind.  
  
Draco Malfoy, a Malfoy was in love with a boy but just not any boy, it was Harry Potter the boy who lived and sworn enemy of Voldemort. Its bad enough that Draco didn't live up to Lucius expectation but he loved Harry as well. But he didn't care what his father thinks, he never cared about what the bastard thinks. He never and doesn't want to be a Deatheater like his father was, he would rather die than be a Deatheater. He rather risk his life in protecting Harry then ever summiting to the dark side.  
  
It started when he met first met Harry at the robes shop, when he saw Harry he felt an odd attraction to him. When Harry rejected his friendship and they became enemies, his attraction to Harry got stronger. At the beginning of his 4th year he realized that he was in love with him and keep the secret to himself for 2 years.  
  
-Oh Harry, will we ever be together? Thats a stupid question, of course not he hates me and even if he is gay, he will never like me after all these years of torment I put him and his friends through. I wish I could be myself instead of all this acting.- at that thought a few tears flowed from his silver eyes.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in the wand shop in Hogsmeade...  
  
"Why are we here again?"  
  
"Because you want to help me right?, so being an apprentice in magic will help start things off"  
  
"And you can help fight against the Dark Hand and their magic too"  
  
"Hi, I would like to purchase a wand" asked a chinese girl about sixteen wearing muggle's clothing.  
  
"Alright please come with me" directed the shop keeper. The girl, along with a male adult and a male elderly followed the shop keeper to a counter. Taking out a set of different type wands...  
  
"So what type of wand do you use"  
  
"Uh actually this is the first time that I ever had a wand, what do you recommend" the girl replied sheeplishly.  
  
"Well in that case, I think this wand would suit you perfectly" said the keeper handing the wand to the teenager to try it out.  
  
"One more thing, make sure its sturdy and durable to use" added the elder.  
  
"Well how about it? Jade" asked the male adult.  
  
"Ok this is good enough Jackie" answer Jade.  
  
"How much for it?" Jackie asked the keeper.  
  
"8 gallons"  
  
Paying the keeper, the three started to walk out the door.  
  
"Geesh, wand looks like a blasted cheap stick, I bet a twig can do better magic than that" comment the old man.  
  
"Uncle..." warned Jackie.  
  
"What?"  
  
Shaking his head in annoyance, they went through the other shops in Hogsmeade for Jade's other school supplies for Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches. 


	2. Magic Shopping

Chapter 1  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Over in America we come to the home of the famous criminal, Valmont.  
  
Having a relaxing sleep in his king size bed, hoping to get his mind off of magic, talismans, and especially Chan. While Shendu the crazed sorcerer demon who shares his body is off on important business in another realm.  
  
"SHENDU!!!" roared the voice of one of the other sorceror demons.  
  
"I'm sorry my brotheren, I have failed you once again. If it wasn't for Chan, I would have brought you to the real world already" apologized Shendu.  
  
"No need for apologizes, all is not lost. There is still a way for us to enter the real world"  
  
"What might would that be?"  
  
"The eight immortals who trapped us here used the most powerful chi magic ever known. In order to free us, magic as powerful as the one that trapped us is need. The only source of magic powerful enough is blood from the first dragon who ever lived. But since that was centuries ago, you must find the decendant of the first dragon. Now there are only human, you must find a human born with dragon's blood."  
  
"Where do I find this human"  
  
"The only human we found, lives in the place called England, and their name is Draco Malfoy. Suitable name, don't you think. You must go and find him, and do not fail us! This is the only other chance we have!"  
  
"Yes, I will do all I must do to capture this human, and I will not fail"  
  
"See that you don't"  
  
And Shendu went back to the real world to begin his plans in bringing his brotheren to this world.  
  
"It is time to go" said Shendu as he was back in Valmont's body sitting up on the king size bed.  
  
"What is it now? Shendu? Can't it wait 'til morning!" shouted annoyed and still half asleep Valmont.  
  
"I have important matters to attend to!"  
  
"What? Three o'clock in the morning!" Valmont looking at his alarm clock.  
  
"If you don't do what I say, you will never get your body back!" hissed the sorcerer demon.  
  
"Alright, alright"  
  
Picking up the phone he called his henchmen.  
  
"Finn, Chow, Ratso, Hak Foo were going on a trip. Get over here now!" commanded Shendu.  
  
"Yeah whatever" they grumbled.  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
"YES, SIR!" they shouted now as they are wide awake.  
  
"Where the hell are we going?" asked Valmont.  
  
"We're going to England to find someone."  
  
---------------------------  
  
One week before school starts...  
  
Here at Hogsmeade students are rustling about to shop to shop getting the supplies they needed for their classes.  
  
"Harry! Come on! Stop daydreaming, we don't have all day to get everything you know!" said a pissed off Hermoine. Shaking out of his thoughts, Harry followed the couple also his best friends towards a supply shop.  
  
-I gotta stop thinking about Draco, its not like something good will happen between us anyway...- his thoughts of a certain blonde faded as he entered the door.  
  
"And I do not want to bump into that ferret git, Malfoy as well, I'm having a good day and I don't want it ruined" Ron said with a bit of anger.  
  
-I wonder, could Ron and Draco can ever be friends...if hell freezes over, maybe.-  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in another part of Hogsmeade...  
  
"I wonder if we will bump into Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood today? What do you think, Draco?" asked Goyle.  
  
"Hmm? Maybe, whatever" replied Draco, lazily. Not wanting to talk about the center of his troubles right now.  
  
"Are you alright? Draco" asked Crabbe.  
  
"Ah, yeah I'm fine. Didn't get enough sleep last night, I guess"  
  
Thinking nothing is wrong with their leader the trio continued walking, going into shops to purchase supplies. After walking for awhile they bumped right into the trio, they were enemies with.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!"  
  
-That voice!-thought Draco, he was face to face with his emerald eyes, raven hair, worst nightmare and secret love as well. -Its Harry! What should I do? What should I do? I don't want to do this anymore!- Draco thought hastily.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood. I wouldn't have thought of seeing you bunch of blots today" smirked Crabbe.  
  
"Yeah, especially you Weasel, wouldn't thought that you can actually buy something here" added Goyle.  
  
"Shut up, besides at least I'm on the winning side, unlike some Deatheaters I know of" retorted Ron.  
  
But before Crabbe or Goyle could make a come back, Draco grabbed their arms and dragged them away pass Harry and his friends, leaving the trio stunned of what just happened.  
  
"See you later, Harry!" Draco said in a quick pace as he walked away.  
  
"Draco, whats the big idea, we weren't finished with them yet!" protested Goyle as he was being dragged away.  
  
Letting go of the two arms, Draco turned around facing his two bodyguards.  
  
"Look, I'm not feeling well today and I am not in the mood of argueing with them today, alright!" shouted the Slytherin as he continued his way as the other two catched up with his pace.  
  
Back at Harry, Ron, Hermione...  
  
"Now that was weird, something about Malfoy is off today" analysed Hermoine.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't insult us much as usual, actually he didn't say anything at all!" added a suprised Ron.  
  
-Hmm, I don't know what but something is wrong with Draco, he didn't make fun of me one bit. All he said was "See you later...", did he just called me Harry! He never called me by my first name before, something must be wrong but what?- Harry thought as he walked with his friends.  
  
Back with Draco...  
  
-Damn it I can't believe I called him Harry, I just hope Crabbe and Goyle didn't catch it. I don't know how long I can keep it up anymore, I will bound to slip up sooner or later. Then what?- Draco thought worriedly as he finish getting the rest of his supplies for school.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Somewhere in a muggle hotel...  
  
"JACKIEEE!!!" shouted a teenage girl as she come running into her uncle's room.  
  
"What is it? Jade" asked the archeologist as he looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
"Since there is still one week before school starts, can we go sightseeing"  
  
"Jade, you know we're not here for a vacation you know"  
  
"I know but wouldn't it be a waste for coming to England but seeing the sights. We can learn something you know"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Jackieee, Jade has a good idea. I also want to see England sights, especially London, I heard they have a interesting museum there as well. And Jade can learn something in her free time here as well" added Jade's and Jackie's uncle as he walked into the room.  
  
"Alright, we can go sightseeing but no trouble, got it!"  
  
"Got it!" replied Jade.  
  
Jade ran back to her room to change and so did Uncle, while Jackie changed in his own room, hoping nothing would go wrong. 


	3. Gryffindor or Slytherin, what will it be...

Chapter 2  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
September 1st at Platform 9 3/4...  
  
The start of a new school year with returning students walking about and first years ready to attend their first time at Hogwarts. Neither Harry nor Draco had seen each other on the platform as they boarded the train.  
  
On the train ride to Hogwarts...  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermoine found an empty compartment, settle their things in and sat down and began to talk to each other. As Ron was in the middle of his summer story the opening of the compartment door interupted him. All three heads turned towards the door and in walked a asian girl about their age, wearing muggle clothing which consists of blue jeans, sneakers, and a red hooded sweat shirt.  
  
"Um, excuse me but do you guys mind if I sit here, all of the other compartments are full."  
  
"Of course not, have a seat." answered Hermoine. The girl dropped her trunk and sat down beside Hermoine.  
  
"Thanks, I'd been dragging my trunk from the front end of the train, man! that thing is heavy."  
  
"Excuse me but I've never seen you at Hogwarts before are you new here?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Yeah, its my first time attending Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, which school are you transferring from?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"This is the first time I'm attending a magic school."  
  
"Aren't you a bit too late attending Hogwarts if you never attended a school before?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"I'm maybe a bit late but I had other training to make up for it."  
  
"Oh...All of these questions and we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Hermoine Granger."  
  
"The name's Ron Weasley, nice to meet you."  
  
"My name's Harry Potter."  
  
"Jade Chan, nice to meet you all."  
  
All four teens shook each others hand and began to talk.  
  
---------------------------  
  
It was not long before the train arrived at the station and all students had changed into their robes and were off the train and piled into the carriages and were off to Hogwarts. When they arrived they went to their respected houses and settled in and went down to the Great Hall for the yearly sorting ceremony of the first years. When all students and teachers were seated the head master spoke.  
  
"Welcome back returning students of Hogwarts and to students who are just starting. Another year has come and I hope this year will be a good year like the others. We being now the sorting ceremony like always."  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat back down and the first years were brought in and the ceremony began. Once all students were sorted Dumbledore stood back up to speak again.  
  
"I have a special announcement, we have a new student joining us this year so please give a warm welcome to Jade Chan."  
  
And from the main doors of the Great Hall entered Jade. She walked up to towards the stool, sat down and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Hmm...Lets see here, you have the ambition to be the best as well getting in trouble a lot and you're sly and tricky; but you have a huge intendacy of courage and being brave. Hmm, but where to put you? You're equally between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Gryffindor or Slytherin that is the question. You also have a unique power within you. Hmm...You're leaning towards........ GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
All the Gryffindors cheered and Jade got off the stool walked over to the Gryffindor's table, sat down while being greeted by her housemate.  
  
"Now all the sortings are done, I would like to say like every year that nobody is allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest unless you would like a horrible death. Another announcement I would like to make is Voldemort as you all know is gaining in power, so this year and hopefully other years to come we have something special for the sixth and seventh years students. We're having a new class in Hogwarts known as Wandless Natural Magic or W.N.M if you want to call it where concepts of wandless magic will be taught to help against war of Voldemort. We're lucky enough to have him teach you all his knowledge of wandless magic and I know most of you will be quite interested in this. So will you please welcome... Neo Evans!"  
  
Everybody was whispering to each other about the new class and most people just couldn't believe one can do magic without a wand. When the name of the new professor was called out everyone's heads were turned toward the main doors but Harry when he heard the name gasp. In walked was a young, very fit man in his early 20's wearing unlike other teachers muggle clothing, a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, along with white running shoes. His heritage as people could see was that he was half English and half Asian, he had dark brown hair and silver eyes. Along side with him was an adult wolf with silver fur and had array of different color feathers sticking out all over its fur coat. Everyone's staring was broken when a voice spoke out.  
  
"Hey! Cous!" It was Jade who was waving her arm. Everyone looked at her as well as Evans.  
  
"Jade? What are you doing here?" Evans looked at her questionly.  
  
"I'll tell you later!"  
  
The guy just nodded and walked up to the teacher's table, turned around and greeted everybody.  
  
"Hello, everyone its nice to meet you all. Next to me is my friend Rumble. I hope we have a great year together."  
  
Then he sat down in a place reserved for him at the teachers table and the wolf sat on the floor next to him.  
  
"And without farther to do, lets eat!" spoke Dumbledore and the food appeared and everyone started to dig in.  
  
---------------------------  
  
At the Gryffindor's table, Harry was having trouble eating.  
  
"Hey Harry, what wrong you're not eating anything." asked Jade.  
  
"Oh, um Jade did you just say that Professor Evans was your cousin?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure if it was coincidence or not but my mum's maiden name was Evans, does that mean we're related somehow?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should ask Neo"  
  
---------------------------  
  
After the feast all students were back in there houses except for Harry and Jade who was walking to Prof. Evans with questions that they wanted to asked. As they walked down the hall they bumped into someone that Harry didn't really want to see at that moment.  
  
"Well Potter, what are you doing walking down the hall at this time of night. Showing your girlfriend around?" Sneered Draco as the thought of Harry having a girlfriend stung Draco in the heart.  
  
"No Malfoy, my friend and I, Jade are going to see someone so if you would excuse us." and at that Harry just walked past Draco with a heavy heart with Jade following.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Jade.  
  
"Its nothing." replied Harry.  
  
"You will be in so much trouble for this Potter!" shouted Draco as the pair disappeared down the hall and around the corner. Draco just looked longingly and sighed, as he started to make his way back to the dungeons a voice stopped him.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that if you feel the complete opposite way."  
  
Draco stopped looked around nervous.  
  
"Who are you?! Show yourself!" shouted the Slytherin.  
  
Then out of the shadows came the new teacher Prof. Evans.  
  
"So tell me Draco Malfoy, why do you act like you hate Harry when in reality you love him."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" studdered Draco.  
  
"Oh stop denying it."  
  
"How do you know anyways?"  
  
"I have my ways, I am a magic user of wandless magic you know. Beside I am also a telepathic and empathic as well, I can feel and read your emotions quite well."  
  
Draco just stood there all quiet, staring at the teacher, not knowing what to say.  
  
"If you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me."  
  
Then Neo just turned around and started to walk and he faded away within a few steps.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Harry and Jade was still walking when...  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Chan. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you two."  
  
Both of them turned around and it was Professor McGonagall .  
  
"Please follow me." the teacher turned around and headed towards the head master's office. Harry and Jade just looked at each other shrugged and followed. 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 3  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry and Jade followed Prof. McGonagall through the halls towards the headmaster's office and when they got there, they stopped right in front of the statue.  
  
"Peppermint Sticks" was said being the password.  
  
The statue then came to life and jumped out of the way letting them in to the twisting staircase to Dumbledore's office door. When they reached the top of the stairs, McGonagall opened the door and walked in, followed by Harry and Jade. When they were in Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and standing at the window of the room was Neo, who was looking out into the pouring rain that just began a half an hour ago. The two Gryffindors walk towards Dumbledore's desk while Neo just turn to them and smiled as they sat down in the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk.  
  
"Thank you, Minerva." thanked the headmaster.  
  
McGonagall just do a semi-bow and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
"Ah, Harry and Jade, sweets?" Dumbledore asked as he offered a huge basket of all kinds of candy and junk food to them, but they shook their head as 'no thank you'.  
  
"They're a gift from Neo, sweets from all around the world. Now I'm sure that you both have question that want to be answered. Well lets see, where to start....."  
  
But Neo interupted him.  
  
"Let me explain, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore just nodded and leaned back against his chair.  
  
"Well to start things off, I know this will be kind of hard to believe but I'm your cousin."  
  
"What! But how? I mean I thought the only living relatives I have was the Dursleys."  
  
"Just let me explain and you will understand everything."  
  
Harry just sat there and listened.  
  
"You see my father name was Pine Evans, oldest of the Evans and big brother of your mother Lily Evans. He was a wizard as like your mom was a witch. He was three years older than her and was a Gryffindor. When he graduated from Hogwarts he disappeared from the magic world into the muggle world and wasn't heard from since. When your mom graduated from Hogwarts, she and your dad got married. At the day of the wedding my dad appeared with a 8 month pregnant chinese women who was his wife and my mother, Selene Mah. Of course your mom was so happy that he finally back as well with a sister in law too. But my father just told them that he can't stay for long because Voldemort was after him and he only came to congradualate them and that they will have to leave soon, your mom tried to make them stay a bit longer but they were gone the day after the wedding. My parents had returned to China where my mother lived but three days later Voldemort had manage to find them. You see my mother wasn't an ordinary person, she was a zen master as well a chi witch.  
  
"Chi witch?" Harry interupted.  
  
"Yes a chi witch, they like the wizard and witches that you know but they don't use wands. Instead they use energy to create their magic known as chi. They do have the powers of wandless magic but they still use chantations and potions to perform them." answered Neo.  
  
"And a zen master?" asked Harry.  
  
"A zen master is a higher level of Asian magic than chi magic. Their magic is wandless magic as well but they still use the ways of chi magic and they possess other great powers if learned successfully."  
  
"My uncle is a chi wizard." said Jade putting her two cents in.  
  
"Anyways my mom's family line happens to be famous for demon slayers and holds one of the most powerful magic used to slay from ghosts to vampires and other things. Each generation of the Mah family, the magic was passed down as well as martial art skills and techniques. When Voldemort heard that my father had married such person he sees it as a threat, and had to kill them no matter what. Of couse he did find them and kill them just like he did to your parents."  
  
"Wait a minute, if Voldemort killed your mom when she was 8 months pregnant with you, then how come you're alive?" asked Harry questionly.  
  
"After they died they somehow went to heaven which was actually part of another world in another dimension called Illusa, when they went to the check in, it seems that they made a mistake and my mother wasn't suppose to die yet. So to correct their mistake they gave her two choices, one was to be brought back to life and two was granted to be an angel like my father will be because of the good deeds they have done in their life, they were given a chance to become an immortal."   
  
"They became angels?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Yes they did, my dad told my mom to come back to Earth so she can give birth to their baby, but mom wanted to stay with him. So being unable to decide the angels there decided to make her a demi-angel, which was being half angel and half human. That way she still be able to give birth and still be an angel, and when the baby was born she will still be able to become a full angel. Mom went back to Earth and went to see her family again, which scared them half to death knowing that their daughter suppose to be dead, but she got them eventually to calm down and explain everything to them. A month later she gave birth to me and my sister."  
  
"You mean I have another cousin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes my mom had twins, me and my sister Irene. After we were born it seems that the angel abilities she gained were passed down to us, I was born with white wings and my sister was born with pinkish red wings. As well to ensure me and my sister's safety from Voldemort, our mother used her family's name as ours."  
  
"Oh.....Then how did you find out that you were able to do wandless magic?" asked Jade this time.  
  
"I think it was when my grandmother was feeding us. We were only like a year old or two. She had just finish feeding my sister, when she turn towards the counter to get my bottle when it disappeared right off the table in a form of white energy, and then it reappeared in my hands and I just started to drink it."  
  
Neo then was interupted by a giggle.  
  
"Awww, that was so cute!" giggled Jade and Harry had to laugh.  
  
"Yes, it was so cute..." Neo said annoyingly.  
  
"Well anyways, that of course scared my grandmother, when she told my mom she figured that I have the ability of wandless magic assuming as well my sister did as well. It happens to be that we came from quite a few decendants a wizard, a zen master, chi magic and now an angel with all those combined it made us quite powerful magic users and we were known as mages, well angel mages more exact."  
  
"Angel mages?" quired Harry.  
  
"Basically angels that have the power to do almost anything."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Well the next 11 years my mom raised us both on Earth and as well on Illusa, going back and forth only able to bring us to Earth when she doesn't have any assignments to do as an angel. During those years both my dad and mom trained us on using our powers as a wizard and witch, zen masters, chi magic, and angels from other angels."  
  
"How many angels are there?" asked Jade.  
  
"Lets just say there are too many for you to know." answered Neo and continued.  
  
"When we were 11, my mom brought us back to Earth to attend Hogwarts, we were taught on how to hide our wings so we would look completely human so no one would know what we really were. During the summer we went to live with our grandparents and were taught martial arts both from chinese ancient and modern times. By the time you came to Hogwarts, Harry, I had just graduated and the past 5 years I have been travelling around the world with my friends learning all of the different kinds of magic in the world. So thats about it."  
  
There were silence for a few minute and then...  
  
"Wow, I mean wow..." Harry said kind of speechless.  
  
"So now you both know." said Neo.  
  
Harry just sat there for a while, taking the whole thing about his parents and family.  
  
-I can't believe it! I had other cousins and I never knew it! I can't believe I have other family members besides the Dursleys.- thought Harry.  
  
-I have other family members other than the Dursleys!- this time realizing what he just said happily.  
  
Then Harry did something unexpectally, he got up and hugged Neo. Neo was suprised at what Harry just did.  
  
"I had alway thought that I can't believe I have the Dursley's as my only family left and now I found you and Jade, I just can't believe it..." Harry muttered.  
  
"Well believe it, I'm not going anywhere." replied Neo who knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Wait a minute. Why Aunt Petunia never mentioned anything about Uncle Pine and Aunt Selene before?" Harry asked.  
  
"As you know how much they hate wizards, and after so many years that gone by she just doesn't want anyone to it and never acknowledges the fact that she had a wizard brother as her family."  
  
"I can't believe them!" sneered Harry angerly at the thought of the Dursleys.  
  
"I know what you mean but calm down cous, you can't change on how they think." said Neo, trying to calm his cousin.  
  
Harry just huffed and sat back down.  
  
"Well that was exhausting, its getting late. Why do don't you all get some rest and you can talk about each other more, tomorrow." Dumbledore intervined.  
  
Both Jade and Harry got up and nodded at the headmaster saying good night.  
  
"Oh, one more thing Harry." said the headmaster.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well since your cousin came back, we were wondering if you would like to live with him from now on instead of the Dursleys since he can protect you much better from Voldemort."  
  
"So what do you say?" asked Neo.  
  
"Of course! Anything as long as I don't go back to the Dursley's. You're way much nicer than them." replied Harry happily and overjoyed.  
  
Neo laughed, "Alright, lets go. Good night, Dumbledore."  
  
"Good night you three."  
  
And all three of them left Dumbledore's office.  
  
---------------------------  
  
As the three cousins walked down the hallway Neo looked at his watch.  
  
"Hey, its just 9:00. You guys want to come to my room and talk a bit before heading back?"  
  
"Sure." both Harry and Jade replied.  
  
---------------------------  
  
When they arrived at Neo's room the door automatically opened itself and the trio walked in. Rumble, Neo's wolf was already fast asleep on the couch that was in the room.  
  
"Feel free to look around, I still need to unpack a few things." and Neo walked over to a open trunk and started to take things out. Harry started to take a look at things in the room, when passing a desk, something caught his eye. The desk was covered with pictures, there was one with Neo in it standing beside a girl that look exactly like him except for the shoulder length hair.  
  
"Hey Neo, is this Irene?" asked Harry as he held up the picture towards Neo so he could see.  
  
Neo turned towards Harry and looked at the picture he was holding up.  
  
"Yep thats her, your other cousin." Neo dropped the thing he was doing and walked over to where Harry and Jade was. He pointed to another picture with him and Irene with an middle aged couple standing beside them.  
  
"Those two are my mom and dad, your aunt and uncle."  
  
He pointed to another picture with him and Irene along with 2 other guys and 1 girl, they were all about the same age as his cousins.  
  
"These are my best friends that we met at Hogwarts, they are like Irene and I, magical being mages."  
  
Point at each person in the picture...  
  
"This is Victor Evergreen, Irene's boyfriend. He was the first friend I made when I came to Hogwarts. He is an elf earth mage." The guy who in the picture had his arm wrapped around Irene's waist had green eyes and short light brown hair.  
  
"How come he's not short like other elves I met?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well not all elves are short you know, there are some races of elves that look very much like humans do." Neo stated and continued.  
  
"This is Rayin Purity, he was the second friend I made soon after Victor. He is a water sprite." pointing at the other guy who had short blond hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"This is Daisy Florin, Irene's first friend and Rayin's girlfriend. She is a flower fairy." pointing to the other girl in the picture who had shoulder length lavender hair and red eyes.  
  
"How come Rayin and Daisy look human, I thought sprites and fairy are small in nature."  
  
"Well as I said before not all races of magical beings are the same."  
  
Looking at the pictures Harry saw another one of his mom and dad, another of Jade with her parents, another with Jade and a middle age chinese man and an elderly chinese man and a large tall fat man who looked japanese, another with an elderly couple which was Neo's grandparents and another one with Neo and another guy from the picture of his best friends. The guy was chinese, a bit taller than Neo, having golden hair and bluish green eyes and had his arms wrapped around Neo's waist and both was smiling happily.  
  
"Um, Neo. Whose this?" asked Harry as he showed him the picture.  
  
"Oh, thats Tony. Neo's boyfriend." answered Jade.  
  
"Fiance actually..."  
  
"WHEN!?"  
  
"This summer, he asked me to marry him."  
  
Noticing Harry hadn't said anything, Neo turned to him.  
  
"Um Harry, you alright? I hope you're ok with this kind of stuff." asked Neo worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. Besides I swing that way as well."  
  
"You mean you're gay as well." asked Jade.  
  
"Yep. Now how about this Tony?" questioned Harry curiously.  
  
"His name is Tony Long and he was the first and ever person I dated and fell in love with in my fourth year at Hogwarts. He is an water dragon or asian dragon you might put it as."  
  
"So Harry back to you. Anybody special in your life?" Jade asked curiously.  
  
Harry didn't answer and before Jade could ask again there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was a teacher, Jade quickly grabbed Harry's arm and jumped over and hid behind a couch that was in the room.  
  
"The door's opened!" shouted Neo.  
  
The door opened and revealed an unexpected guest.  
  
"Ah, Draco Malfoy. What can I do for you?"  
  
At the name of Draco, Harry's heart thumped a quicker beat.  
  
"I came here to ask you not to tell Harry what you know."  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Neo acting dumb, while Harry was trying to figure out what Draco meant.  
  
"You know..."  
  
"Actually I don't." Neo still playing dumb.  
  
"That I am in love with him, I love him."  
  
After hearing that Harry hid in shock. -It couldn't be, could it?- thought Harry.  
  
"Tell me than Draco, why don't you try and approach Harry with your feelings."  
  
"Are you nuts!" said Draco with this 'I can't believe you' look.  
  
"No, enlighten me than."  
  
"Five reasons: one, we've been enemies for the past five year, two, my father happens to be a Deatheater in Voldemort's most inner circle, three if I did start a relationship with him my father will find a way to use me and deliver Harry to Voldemort, four, I rather die than ever to hurt Harry, I promised myself that no matter what I will protect him and five, he will never feel the same about me like I do him so why bother?" explained Draco emotionly.  
  
But before Neo could say anything else, a voice interupted him.  
  
"What if I tolded you that I love you as well?" Harry said as he stood up from behind the couch, looking at Draco with glazed eyes.  
  
Draco just looked over to where Harry was standing unable to speak. Than he just turned around and ran out of the room. Harry stood there not sure if he should go after Draco or not.  
  
"Harry! Don't just stand there, go after him or you will lose him!" shouted Jade who was now standing behind him. He turned to look at her, smiled and jumped over the couch and ran out of the room after Draco yelling, "Draco! Wait!"  
  
After Harry was gone, Jade turn to Neo.  
  
"Well that take cares of those two, now its up to them. How about a game of Duel Monsters while we wait? You still owe me a match from last time." Jade said smirking.  
  
"Sure, but you still going to lose." as Neo went to his trunk and pulled out his Duel Monsters cards and deck.  
  
  
Note: I know this suppose to be a Harry Potter\Jackie Chan crossover but I decide to add in the duel monsters game as part of the story. 


	5. Dueling Wizards, the monster kind!

Chapter 4  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry ran down the hall in the direction where Draco was going, he stopped and looked around quickly hoping to find Draco, he was now at the main entrance of the school. Looking around desperately, Harry found that the front doors were opened a bit; he sprinted to the door and looked out and saw Draco hurrying down the steps. Harry then quickly threw the door open and ran out and down the steps shouting, "Draco! Please stop!".  
  
Not listening, Draco kept on going. Since Draco was wearing his robes it slowed him down enough for Harry who was wearing his muggle clothes, to catch up with him and he tackled Draco down at the waist making them both fall onto the muddy grass. Harry then got up and flip Draco over onto his back, while Draco was struggling to get out of Harry's hold and away him.  
  
"Draco, Draco! Listen to me."  
  
But Draco just keep on struggling, so Harry did the only thing he could think of for calming the blond down. He lean down and kissed Draco fully on the lips and the Slytherin finally slowed down his struggles and eventually stopped and started to respond. Seeing the blond had stopped, Harry pulled back looking down at the Slytherin with a worried expression who now looked shock and scared.  
  
"Draco?" Harry said worriedly.  
  
"Please don't do this, Harry. We can't do this." Draco eyes full of tears, he started to sob and cried.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked with a hoarse voice as he got off of Draco and sat beside him.  
  
"Why?, you know why. You were there, you heard my reasons." Draco replied still sobbing.  
  
"So? Is thats all? Those aren't good reasons at all."  
  
"Not good reasons!" Draco looked at him disbelievingly.  
  
"One, even we have been enemies for five years its still not too late to change. Two, who cares if your father is a Deatheater. Three, even if your father did come up with a crazy plan to hand me over to Voldemort I won't blame you, if its going to happen then it happens. Four, I don't want you to even think of risking your life for me, if you die I wouldn't know what to do with my life. And five, well we already accomplished that." answered Harry.  
  
"No, no we still can't."  
  
"Why not? You love me and I love you, since we love each other why can't we start a relationship?"  
  
Draco mumble something that Harry couldn't hear clearly.  
  
"What was that?" asked Harry kindly.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"I'm scared that I will hurt you." Draco whispered.  
  
"Oh, Draco....You won't hurt me as long as you love me, beside in love you're bound to get hurt sometimes, right? So please, give us a chance?" Harry giving Draco a sad puppy look. Draco sighed giving up, he just couldn't stand that kind of look from Harry.  
  
"You're signing your own death warrant, you know."  
  
"Well at least I die happy." Harry joked trying to lighten the atomsphere.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry with his puffy red eyes then he threw his arms around Harry's neck in a tight embrace. He buried his face into Harry's rain soaked sweater and mumbled.  
  
"Don't you ever say that ever." even it was muffled Harry still heard it, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and tuck Draco's head under his chin.  
  
As both students sat there on the muddy grass in the pouring rain, they were being watched unknowningly by two people who hoped they will work things out.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Up in Neo's room stood Neo and Jade who was looking down at the new couple from one of the windows in Neo's room.  
  
"You know if they keep staying in the rain like that, they're going to catch pneumonia. Can't you do anything to stop the rain." said Jade as she turn towards Neo.  
  
"The weather isn't in my department you know, its more in Tony's. But you're right, they're going to get sick if they keep staying out there. I just hope Tony won't be mad if I change the weather without his permission."  
  
"Why do you need his permission?"  
  
"Because as you know since Tony is an asian water dragon, if you have read any books on them, they are in charge of the world's weather both on Earth and Illusa. They also look after the four oceans, North, South, East and West. His father the sea dragon king had just given him the duty of looking after the world's weather this summer. I just don't want to mess up his work and all."  
  
"Don't worry!, he won't be mad. Besides you are his fiance after all, hes marrying you because he loves you, changing a small part of the world's weather here won't do much anyways."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Taking a pure white feather out of nowhere, Neo threw it out the window and into the air. The feather flew right into the dark rain clouds and exploded into white dust. Immediately it stopped raining and the clouds started to disappear, leaving a clear star filled night sky.  
  
"Now with that done, why don't we finish our game?" stated Jade as they both walked back to the table they were playing at.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Harry and Draco just sat there on the muddy grass, when the rain stopped and the dark clouds started to clear up.  
  
"It stopped raining you know, as much as I like sitting here with you in my arms, I think we should head back inside. Its getting late and my cousins might get worried." said Harry as he looked down at Draco.  
  
"Cousins? I never knew you have cousins here at Hogwarts..." Draco replied as he looked up at his love.  
  
"Actually I just met them today, its Jade and Neo."  
  
"They are your cousins?"  
  
"Yeah, its a long story, I'll tell you later. Come on, let head back in." Harry got up and held out his hand to Draco. The Slytherin took hold of it and Harry pulled him to his feet, still holding each other hands they headed towards the school. They walked through the halls carefully hoping not to be found and headed to towards Neo's room. When they reached the door Harry knocked and a 'Come in!' was heard and Harry just opened the door and both of them walked in. As they walked into the room they see Neo and Jade sitting at a table each holding cards in their hands and had cards on the table in different places and positions, with white line markings of 2 rows of 7 rectangles in front of each person.  
  
"Hold it! You two are not, getting my floor wet." said Neo and Harry and Draco stopped in their tracks. Neo than lift his free hand up and waved it at the soaking wet couple. Suddenly a gust of hot air rose up from under their feet, twirling around them drying them completely and cleaned their clothes at the same time. Harry and Draco looked at each other in amazingly then walked towards Neo and Jade.  
  
"So I see you two worked things out?" asked Neo as he placed a card face down on the table in one of the rectangles.  
  
"Yeah, we did." Harry said happily.  
  
"So you two are together as a couple, I presume?" asked Jade this time.  
  
"No we're not." was the reply from Draco before Harry could say yes.  
  
All three pairs of eyes looked at him confusingly.  
  
"What do you mean we're not, what about the thing that just happened outside between us!" said Harry, a little bit too loud.  
  
"You didn't ask me out yet." Draco said quietly looking down at the floor. Harry just stared at him dumbfoundly and his cousins just snickered and returned to the current game they were playing.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Ask him out already!" exclaimed Jade as she took a card and placed it on the table.  
  
Harry then had Draco face him and took both of the blond's hands into his and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Maybe? What do you mean 'maybe'?"  
  
"Alright! Yes! Happy now?"  
  
The Gryffindor just gave him a look and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, pulled back and smiled and turned back to his two card dueling cousins. The couple walked up to the table and curiously looked at what Neo and Jade was doing. There were numbers above each of the players heads, Jade with 1000 and Neo with 900. Neo had two cards on the top of his two rows of placements and Jade had one. Standing of top of the cards where the picture should be, stands an action figure size representative of the card which almost making it like it came to life. Above each figure also displays two set of numbers atop of each other.  
  
"What are you guys playing?" asked Harry.  
  
"Duel Monsters." replied Jade.  
  
"Duel Monsters?" questioned Draco.  
  
"Yeah, Duel Monsters. Its a muggle trading card game, where you use monsters of all sorts and battle it out with someone. Along with that you use things like magic, traps and equipments to help you out in a duel and your monsters. Its really quite a good game, I wonder why they never had it in the wizarding world." stated Neo.  
  
"Oh, how do you play?" asked Draco interestedly.  
  
"Just watch Jade and I, then see what you think about it."  
  
Draco nodded, along with Harry and watch them go at it.  
  
"I believe its your turn Jade?" said Neo.  
  
Jade draw a card from her deck and placed it in her hand. She looked at her hand for a few seconds then taking a card, she started to play.  
  
"First I play Elegant Egotist, which multiplies my Harpie Lady and become Harpie Lady Sisters and then equip them with Cyber Shield."  
  
She placed the card face up on one of the placements, on the bottom of the two rows. The almost like it was alive Harpie Lady standing on the card started to change. The Harpie Lady glowed and split into three, each with a different hair style and the numbers above them changed from 1300/1400 to 1950/2100. Then a set armor appeared on each of them changing their numbers again from 1950/2100 to 2450/2100.  
  
"Then I call on Harpie's Pet Dragon, in attack mode. With its special effect it gain 300 points for each Harpie Lady on the field."  
  
Placing the card right next to the Harpie Lady Sister, an action size figure of a pink dragon came of the card picture with the numbers 2000/2500 which then automatically change to 2900/3400.  
  
"Harpie's Pet Dragon attack the Dark Magician!" The dragon obeyed and using its special attack it attacked Neo's magician, destroying it which it shatter into pieces. The card then disappears off the board and reappeared on pile of faced up cards on Neo's playing field. The number above Neo started to decrease from 900 to 500.  
  
"Now Harpie Lady Sisters attack Mystical Sand!" and the number above Neo decreased again from 500 to 150.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to win this time, cous." smirked Jade.  
  
"Don't start celebrating yet!" replied Neo and draw a card from his deck.  
  
"I play the Pot of Greed." placing the card in its appropriate place on the table, he then draw another two cards from his deck.  
  
"This match has been fun but its time to end this." said Neo and Jade just looked at him with a blank look.  
  
"First I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Dark Magician." Putting the card in it correct space, the card of the Dark Magician appear back on the monster field with the magician itself standing on it's card again.  
  
"You think you can beat me with Dark Magician, Ha!" mocked Jade.  
  
"No but I also play.....Dark Magician Girl in attack mode. Because of her special effect, she get an extra 300 points for each Dark Magician that is either in the graveyard or on the field. And since you destroyed one of my Dark Magicians earlier and now I have my second one on my field, she gets an extra 600 point because of it. I also use Black Pendant to boost her power even further."  
  
Placing the card on the field, the Dark Magician Girl came out with the number 2000/1700 which automatically becomes 2600/2300 then 3100/2300.  
  
"Now Dark Magician attack Harpie Lady Sisters!" and Jade life points from 1000 became 950.  
  
"Since your dragon is powered up by your Harpie Lady Sisters, it attack points have gone back to normal. And now to finish this match, Dark Magician Girl attack Harpie's Pet Dragon!" and Jade life points were reduced to 0.  
  
"No! I lost again! I want a rematch!" Jade called out.  
  
"Sure, but another time."  
  
"Wow! That was great! Could you teach me how to play?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah, me too." added Harry.  
  
"Sure." replied Neo.  
  
"I want to ask, how did you make the cards come to life anyways?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, I enchanted the cards as well as the table so it will make it like a real battle of monsters, instead of just playing a flat out card game with no action." Neo walked over to his opened trunk and took out a book. He walked back to the table the book in one hand and he snapped his fingers, then out of nowhere two books exactly like the one he was holding appeared in his empty hand. He handed the two books to Harry and Draco, one for each of them. Taking the books in their hand and the title reads 'The Offical Guide to Duel Monsters'.  
  
"This book will tell you everything you need to know about the game, its history, the rules and the list of cards, as well as tips and stradegies in the game. Take it and read it and when you totally understand everything then Jade and I will teach you how to play."  
  
"Thanks." both boys nodded.  
  
"Well its getting late, I think it time for you three to hit the sack. Hey, how about you guys come to my room tomorrow before dinner and eat here. That way we could learn more about each other lives and stuff, you can come too if you want Draco." said Neo.  
  
"Sure." all three students replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, can you guys keep mine and Draco's relationship a secret?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"Why?" questioned Jade.  
  
"We just want to keep it a secret for awhile until we're ready and its safe then we will tell people. Please?" answered Draco.  
  
"I agree with Draco, with the time like these days, you don't know what will happen if Voldemort found out about it." agreed Neo.  
  
"Fine..." said Jade.  
  
"Then that settles it, we will have dinner here. Well see you guys tomorrow in class!" everyone said good night and left Neo's room.  
  
---------------------------  
  
All three students walked through the hall until they stopped at the split path to the two different houses.  
  
"Well I'll start heading back to the dorm. It was nice to meet you Draco and I'll see you in class tomorrow. Good night! And Harry, don't take too long!" Jade said to the couple and then turned around and started to head back the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
"Yeah, you too. Good night!" Draco called back as the asian girl left the new couple alone to themselves for awhile.  
  
"Well this is it, I just wish we could have this kind of night forever. No worries in the world, just you and me." sighed Harry as he looked lovingly at Draco.  
  
"Me too, but you can't always get what you want."  
  
"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow love. I'll be dreaming about you." Harry leaned in to kiss the blonde.  
  
"Me too." Draco murmured against Harry's mouth as he kissed him fully on the lips which soon it became passionate. They finally pulled apart for some air and gave each other a tight hug and a quick kiss on each other lips.  
  
"Good night and love you!" said Harry as he walked towards the towers.  
  
"Good night and love you too!" also said Draco as he head towards the dungeons.  
  
Both when they reached their dorms, changed their clothes and went to sleep with dreams of their new found love.  
  
Note: For the Duel Monsters game I use the rules from the anime (Duelist Kingdom episodes), that means no use of tributes for 5 or more star level monsters. 


End file.
